04 Sierpnia 2000
Plik:Tvp1 logo.gif 7.05 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (30) - serial przyrod. 7.35 Lato z Misiem i Margolcią - program dla dzieci 8.00 Emil z Lonnebergi (3/13) - serial przygod., Szwecja 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Tajemnicza kobieta (30) - telenowela 9.30 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 10.00 Dzień na wyścigach - komedia, USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Klan (307,308,309) - telenowela 13.40 Kino letnie: Czwarty król - film obycz., Włochy 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces - telenowela 16.00 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 16.20 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (4) - serial obycz., Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka: Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - film anim. 19.20 Rodzinny puchar - program sportowy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Wyspa McCinseya - film przygod., USA 21.45 Od A do Z: K-abaret 22.10 Przed Sopotem 22.25 Monitor wiadomości 23.00 Nocne rozmowy - program public. 23.50 Nie taki horror straszny: Egzorcysta II - Heretyk - horror, USA 1.40 Noc internautów 2.15 Nie taki horror straszny: A jednak żyje - horror, USA 3.40 Zakończenie programu Plik:CHUDA_DWÓJKA.png 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (127) - telenowela 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (128) - telenowela 9.00 Czterdziestolatek (2/21) - serial obycz. 9.45 Tablice pamięci: Zieleniak 9.50 Z archiwum Dwójki: Punkt widzenia (5/7) - serial obycz. 10.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt (12/26): Rekiny przybrzeżnych wód - serial dok. 11.15 Kino familijne: Skippy i intruzi - film przygod., Australia 12.55 Sławni i bogaci: David Hasselhoff - serial dok. 13.20 Miłość i namiętność (19)- telenowela 14.05 McGregorowie (15/65) - serial przygod. 14.55 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska (2) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (129,130) - telenowela 17.05 W drodze do Unii: Ujarzmić żywioł - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program 20.00 Na dobre i na złe (16) - serial obycz. 20.55 Co nam w duszy gra: Lato (3) - program rozryw. 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (4): 4 sierpnia 1944 22.35 Dziwny jest ten świat - reportaż 23.05 Kozioł ofiarny - film sensac., USA 0.40 Niezwykłe akcje ratowania zwierząt (2/4) - serial dok. 1.05 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości - serial obycz. 1.50 Na pełnym morzu (80) - serial obycz. 2.35 Agent 86 (34) - serial komed. 3.00 Noc melomana: Świat Andre Previna - Uprzejmość nieznajomych (1) - film dok. 3.50 Zakończenie programu Plik:Szczecin_1995.png 7.00 Grupa Specjalna EKO - serial 7.30 Jabłko Newtona - serial 8.00 Kronika 8.05 Skarby Pomorza 8.30 Autostrada 9.00 Kassandra - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Wielcy czarni wokaliści Ameryki - serial dok. 11.20 Królowe gór 11.35 Grajmy w szachy 11.50 Dom pełen zwierząt 12.00 Browary polskie 12.15 Spotkania z tradycją 12.35 Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków 13.00 Psychiatria bez lęku i wstydu 13.30 Iście harcerski styl 14.00 U siebie 14.30 Eastenders - serial 15.05 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej 15.30 Wrócić pod Kongur Shan 16.00 Spotkania z muzyką 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Magazyn reporterów 16.35 Zbliżenia 16.45 Gość dnia 16.50 Skarby przyrody 17.15 Z daleka od centrum 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Serfowanie na ekranie 18.30 Fonograf 19.00 U siebie 19.30 Grupa Specjalna EKO - serial 20.00 To jest temat 20.30 Kassandra - serial 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na sobotę 22.00 Eastenders - serial 22.30 Autostrada 23.00 Magazyn żeglarski 23.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia?! 0.15 Dobranocka dla dorosłych 0.25 Zbiory oceanu - serial 2.00 Zakończenie programu Plik:Polsat_1998.png 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (5) - serial anim. 7.25 Karate Kot (11) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Allo, Allo (88) - serial komed. 8.35 Herkules (51) - serial fantast. 9.30 Świat według Kiepskich (21) - serial komed. 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (17) - serial komed. 10.30 Luz Maria (175) - telenowela 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (15) - serial komed. 12.00 Oh, Baby (20) - serial komed. 12.25 13 Posterunek (40) - serial komed. 13.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozryw. 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyr. 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Batman (88) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (38) - serial przygod. 16.45 Z głową w chmurach - serial obycz. 17.45 Luz Maria (176) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł - telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (40) - serial komed. 20.35 Graczykowie (15) - serial komed. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.10 Porywacze i kaskaderzy - film sensac., USA 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.00 Super Express TV 0.30 Bliźniaczki - thriller, USA 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie Plik:TVN_(logo_od_1997).png 6.40 Esmeralda (34) - serial 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 8.10 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 8.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 9.00 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.25 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.45 Omer - serial anim. 10.15 Zwariowana forsa 10.45 Telesklep 11.55 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 12.50 Angela (53) - serial 13.45 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 14.05 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.25 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.50 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 15.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.40 Fenomen Milionerów 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.40 Esmeralda - serial 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Angela (54) - serial 20.30 Błękitny grom - film sensac., USA 22.35 Navajo Joe - western, Włochy 0.20 Erotyczne wyznania (1) - seriai erot. 1.50 Granie na zawołanie Plik:TV_4_2000-2006_logo.jpg 6.00 nuta.pl - mag. muz. 7.00 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 7.30 Muzyczne listy - progr. muz. 8.30 Piłka w grze 23 - serial anim. 9.00 Creepy Clawlers 3 - serial 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa 49 10.00 Cobra 2 - serial sensac. USA 11.00 Młody Herkules 35 - serial 11.30 Z życia wzięte 24 - serial dok. 12,00 Rajska plaża 177/178 - serial 13.00 nuta.pl - mag. muz. 14.10 Divorce Court - serial USA 14.40 Muzyczne listy - progr. muz. 15.45 Sally czarownica 80 - serial 16.15 Creepy Clawlers 4 - serial 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa 50 - serial 17.15 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie 1 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story 26 - serial 18.55 Rajska plaża 179/180 - serial 19.55 VIP - mag, ciekawostek i sensacji 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Z życia wzięte 25 - serial dok. 20.55 Potyczki Amy 14 - serial obycz. 21.55 Anioły miłosierdzia 8 - dramat 22.55 Różowe lata 70. 16 - serial 23.25 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sensacji 23.35 Jak iść, żeby nie zajść - progr. edukacyjny 23.40 Pranie mózgów - film USA 1.25 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sensacji 1.35 nuta.pl - mag. muz. 2.35 Muzyczne listy - progr. muz. 3.35 Zakończenie programu Plik:RTL7bug2000.png 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Komando Małolat - serial 9.50 Nie do wiary - serial 10.40 Beach Patrol - serial dok. 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial 17.20 Beach Patrol - serial dok. 18.05 Komando Małolat - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 Ścigana - thriller niem. (1999) 21.45 Nie do wiary - serial 22.35 Manekin - horror kan. (1988) 0.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 0.50 Zwariowana kamera 1.35 Ścigana - thriller niem. (1999) Plik:Tvpoloniaekran.png 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Gość Jedynki 7.30 Koń, który mówi, czyli trzy 5-latki Konia Polskiego 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Pokój 107 - serial 9.10 Kwadrans na kawę 9.30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial 10.10 Czesława Miłosza historia literatury polskiej XX wieku - film dok. 11.10 IX Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Smutne Pół Rycerzy Żywych - film dok. 13.00 Złotopolscy - serial 13.30 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 13.55 Mała, wielka szkoła - reportaż 14.15 Dama pikowa - nowela filmowa pol. (1972) 14.40 Portrety 15.05 Mój Kraków 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Ala i As 16.30 Na polską nutę 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dama pikowa - nowela filmowa pol. (1972) 17.40 Hity satelity 17.55 Tajemnica Enlgmy - serial 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial 20.55 Michał Urbaniak i UrbCircus 21.45 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie X - wyk. Krystyna Janda, Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński 22.00 Ach śpij kochanie... 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport - telegram 23.00 Ginące tradycje 23.20 Dama pikowa - nowela filmowa pol. (1972) 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii 0.45 Teledyski na życzenie 0.55 Złotopolscy - serial 1.20 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Pogoda 2.00 - 7.00 Powtórki 7.00 Zakończenie programu Plik:Polsat_2_Info_2000.png 8.00 Serial dok. 8.55 „Biznes TV” 9.00 „Graffiti” 9.10 „Kuchnia smakosza” 9.40 „Super Express TV” 9.55 „Biznes TV” 10.00 „Informator finansowy” 10.25 „Kurier sensacji” 10.55 „Biznes TV” 11.00 „Opowieści łowieckie” 11.30 Serial dok. 12.00 „Na pastwę płomieni” 12.30 „Świat odkryć” 12.55 „Biznes TV” 13.00 „60 minut” 13.55 „Biznes TV” 14.00 „Emir Kusturica” - reportaż 14.30 „Świat dalekich podróży” 14.55 „Biznes TV” 15.00 „Informator finansowy” 15.30 „Informacje” 15.50 „Biznes TV” 16.00 „Józef Piłsudski” - film dok. 16.55 „Biznes TV” 17.00 „Real TV” 17.30 „Informacje” 17.45 „60 minut” 18.40 „Temat dnia”? 18.55 „Real TV” 19.25 „Informacje” 19.40 „Super Express TV" 19.55 „Cykl reportaży” 20.25 „Świat dalekich podróży” 20.50 „Informacje” 21.00 „Biznes TV” 21.10 „Świat dzikich zwierząt” 21.40 „Graffiti” 21.50 „Informacje” 22.00 „Biznes TV” 22.10 „Informator finansowy” 22.35 „Super Express TV” 22.50 „Informator giełdowy” 23.20 „Biznes TV” 23.30 „Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publ.” 0.00 „Biznes TV" Plik:Wizja_Jeden.gif 7.15 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.45 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 8.15 Zdrówko - serial 8.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 9.15 Ricki Lake 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Ekscentrycy 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 Moje tak zwane życie - serial 17.00 Szołbiz Info 17.30 Ricki Lake 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Nie do wiary 21.00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial 22.00 Strefa komedii: Blokersi - serial anim. 22.30 Strefa komedii: Paskudny program Penna i Tellera 23.00 Bez ograniczeń - serial 23.30 Poker nocą 0.30 Życie Hollywood 1.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 1.30 Blokersi - serial anim. 2.00 Półsen, półryba - czarna kom. USA (1997) 3.40 lIIuminata - dramat USA (1998) Plik:Komedia.jpg 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 09.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andrew D. Weyman 10.00 Zaproszenie na ślub (Invitation to the Wedding) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Joseph Brooks, wyk. Paul Nicholas, Ralph Richardson, John Gielgud, Susan Brooks (85 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Dziwoląg (Wacko) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Greydon Clark, wyk. Joe Don Baker, George Kennedy, Stella Stevens, Julia Duffy (84 min) 14.00 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andrew D. Weyman 14.30 Kromka razowego chleba (Brown Bread Sandwiches) - komedia, Włochy/Kanada 1989, reż. Carlo Liconti, wyk. Giancarlo Giannini, Kim Cattrall, Daniel Desanto, Justin Louis (90 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.00 Śmierć na drodze (Roadkill) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Bruce McDonald, wyk. Gerry Quigley, Valerie Buhagiar, Larry Hudson, Shaun Bowring (80 min) 18.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andrew D. Weyman 19.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Keir Dullea 21.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.30 Niepokój serca (Making Waves) - komedia, USA 1994, 23.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andrew D. Weyman 00.00 Wielkość arbuzów (The Size of Watermelons) - komedia, Kanada 1996, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Paul Rudd, Donal Logue, Donovan Leitch, Ione Skye (90 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 06.00 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (100 min) 08.00 Nie patrz w dół (Don't Look Down) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Terry Kinney, Kate Robbins (87 min) 10.00 Wrócę tu za rok (A Legend to Ride) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia 1997, reż. Titta von Martens, wyk. Verra Pakkasvirta, Leonor Varela, Tli Rafn Sigurdurss, Edda Heidrun Back (98 min) 12.00 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 14.00 Chwila magii (Harlequin Romance: Magic Moments) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. John Shea, Jenny Seagrove, Paul Freeman, Sam Douglas (97 min) 16.00 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (3) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (100 min) 18.00 W poszukiwaniu ojca (Replacing Dad) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Mary McDonnell, Tippie Hedren, Jack Coleman, Wiliam Russ (88 min) 20.00 Rodzina Sary (Sarah, Plain and Tall: Winter's End) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Glenn Close, Christopher Walken, Christopher Bell, Lexi Randall (98 min) 22.00 Najmłodszy ojciec chrzestny (Bonanno, Youngest Godfather) (1) - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Bruce Ramsay, Tony Nardi, Costas Mandylor (90 min) 00.00 Śmiertelny błąd (Fatal Error) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Robert Wagner, Janine Turner, Antonio Sabato Jr., Jason Shombing (100 min) 02.00 Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson (86 min) 04.00 Mów mi Brown (Call Me Mr. Brown) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1986, reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Chris Haywood, Vincent Ball, Edwin Hodgeman, Bill Hunter (95 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku